The Two Twins
by Sailor Ninja Turtle
Summary: Serena is 10, turning 11, in this story. Serena had just found out she's a moon princess, and finds out she's going to Hogwarts. She finds out Albus Dumbledore left her with a family that wasn't hers. She finds out there's a three headed dog. And, to top it all off, she finds out she has a twin. Could this year get any weirder? Rated K for slight language.
1. First Chapter

**Hello guys! This is the re-do over for The Two Twins! The story: Serena is 10, going on 11, Serena gets a letter to go to Hogwarts, They find out they are twins. Serena knows english, i m going on the anime story, annnnd after they find out she s the moon princess, they and Darien escape unscathed. LAST TIME THIS IS BEING RE-DONE! I SWEAR! :D**

I don t own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" The yell shook the whole house.

The yell came from Serena Tsukino, girl of 10. Said girl was dashing downstairs, tossing her stuff together.

"Hi mum, bye mum!" she called as she dashed out the doors.

The reason she is running is because she ended up staying up too late, reading-you guessed it-comics. She had ended up staying up until 3:00 in the morning, which is why she is running at 8:25 when school starts at 8:30.  
Lungs burning, legs aching, she managed to make it to the school at 8:40.

_ I think that's a new record_, she mused as she dashed into the classroom.

All the other students were writing, while Miss Haruna (Correct me if i'm wrong) was standing there, arms crossed.  
5 minutes and one yelling session later, Serena was out in the hall, mumbling.

"So what if i'm late? I'm gonna fail 5th grade anyways. I want Ami here!" she whined.

Rubbing her nose as a headache started to come on from breathing so deeply from running, she stared at the wall while she began to think about Sailor Scouts, her as the moon princess, and Darien.

"Too confusing," she said to the empty hall.

Grabbing her backpack, she opened up her lunch and nibbled on an apple. When school let out (after a boring day of classes), she was the first one out and sighed in relief when she flopped down on her bed.  
"You know, you should really do your homework now," said Luna, hopping up and sitting on her chest.

"I can always do that later," she yawned. "I have hours until bedtime."she fell asleep.

Luna sighed and shook her head, wondering how she was the moon princess.

Serena was floating on a cloud. Puzzled, she looked around. Nothing except clouds. Then, there was a female and male voice, laughing. There was a sound of babies cooing.

"Hello?" she asked.

Her voice echoed. Then, there were blurred figures. Two adults, two babies. Then, one of the adults-a male, she found out by squinting- dashed out a door, while the other adult, a female, took the two babies and dashed into another room. Serena found out she could move. She dashed after the female, up a set of stairs-where the female put the children into one crib. Then, everything got blurred alot more. There was a low cry, a flash of green light, and high, cruel laughter.

Luna watched worriedly as Serena started twisting and turning.

"What's that? I don't understand."

Serena started mumbling nonsense. Luna cocked her head. It sounded like a nightmare.

"NOOOO!"She cried, sitting up.

She found she felt sick. She dashed to the bathroom, Luna following. Puking up the food that she had at lunch, she breathed heavily. Sweating and shaking, she went back to her room and turned on the fan, then sat on her bed and tried to calm her breathing.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Luna asked worriedly. Serena nodded numbly. "I'm going to Rei's, we have a meeting in 10 minutes, I can tell you guys then." she said, then got up to get water.

**AWESOME! I GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Yay me! I'll have the next chapter up in a few minutes! Point out any mistakes you see, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chappie is up! This whole story is going to be from Serenity's PoV, Maybe Harrys a few times. Oh, and Luna's too.**

**I seriously got a lump in my throat. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!**

**Kaito: I'm hungry too.**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Hermione in my head is telling me to get on with it. I don't own Sailor Moon OR Harry Potter, I'm just mixing them up!**

Serena was distracted all through getting ready to go to the temple. She grabbed a bag of crackers and left, without realizing she left 5 minutes before she was supposed to be at the temple.

Luna watched worriedly as Serena nibble on crackers instead of chomping them down. This wasn't like her at all. She supposed it was from just finding out she's the princess they've all been searching for, but that didn't seem right. It was weeks after that. It was a cool June 25, and they were all waiting impatienly for Serena's birthday. It was on the first of July school would end, and she was waiting for that, too.

Luna meowed, hopping onto Serena's shoulder as they reached the temple. She hoped that whatever it was would be cleared in the meeting.

Serena looked up, surprised when she felt Luna hopping onto her shoulder. She then noticed they were at the temple. Looking at her watch, she grinned when she realized she was a minute early. She walked inside the temple.

Walking to the main room, she saw everyone was already there. They also hadn't noticed her yet. Exchanging a look with Luna, she snuck up behind poor Ami, who was reading a book.

"BOO!" there were yelps and curses. Rei was the first to see Serena. "Serena, you big Meatball Head!" she smacked her upside the head.

Serena yelped and rubbed the back of her head. She glared. Doing the mature thing, she stuck her tongue out. Rei did the same.

Luna groaned and shook her head. Well, atleast Serena was somewhat normal. "Girls!" she chided. "We are here to talk about the enemy, not having a tongue fight!" Well, she thought.

Serena immediately turned sober and sat down. Her mind racing-how could she forget about why she was here in the first place?

"Alright, I haven't found out much, but we all definitely sensed some strange enemy at school. I have suspicions about Allen and Ann, but-" Ami was interrupted by shouts of protest.

"No way! Allen wouldn't do that! He's a nice guy!" Mina shouted.

"Yeah, he's super cute too!" added Lita.

Ami glanced at Serena, the only one who hadn't shouted. She just sat there, head cocked. Ami frowned. This wasn't like her small princess. **(A/N: The senshi are 13, Serena's almost 11.)**

Serena sat, rigid. Her mind was racing. Even though Ann and Allen DID seem strange, they were nice! They couldn't be the enemy! ….Right? Serena then realized that while she had been thinking, everyone had begun staring at her. Her cheeks turned flush red.

"Did you guys say something?" She said, embarrassed. "Why weren't you defending them? You don't believe they're the enemy...right Sere?" Mina said.

Serena paused. "Well. . .they do seem a bit off, and they have a weird energy. No, hear me out," Serena said hurriedly as they began to open their mouths. "Think about it! Ann said something that even I know is not a part of a language, and doesn't it seem odd that they appear as new students just as the attacks started coming?" she asked. The others stared at her. Rei stood up and aimed her transformation pen at her. "Who are you and what have you done to Serena?" she demanded. Serena frowned. "Unlike you, i'm being smart for once, something that you always critisize me about." she said.

Half an hour later, the meeting was done. Well, the other senshi thought. "Er...Lita? Do you know anyone who has a high laugh that you would hit someone with?" Serena asked hesitantly. "No, why?" she asked, puzzled as everyone stopped to listen.

"I...er...nothing" she muttered. "Serena, tell them," Luna spoke gently, pushing her nose against her legs to make her stumble forward. "Ihadanightmare," she muttered quickly. "Bunny, can you repeat that?" Lita asked gently, using her nickname. "I had a nightmare, and I thought you would know something about it," she then proceeded to tell everyone about her dream.

"That's a little confusing, but i'm sure it was just a nightmare," Ami said, smiling. Serena smiled up at her, sleepily yawning. She fell asleep on the couch.

"If you don't mind Rei, can we just let her sleep?" Luna asked softly. Rei nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here's what's going on:**

**Chapter 3 sucked.**

**I'm re-doing chapter 3.**

**This is for Kaito. And i've started doing PoV's as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

-Rei's Pov-

I sat in front of the Great fire, bowed down. I chanted the words Grandpa had taught me.

"Great Fire, show me what is distressing Serena. Show me her nightmare," I spoke aloud, my words echoing in the medium-sized room. Staring at the fire, I saw nothing. Just as I was about to give up, I got something, but it was blurry. There was a family of four, two babies, two adults, two females, two males. They were laughing and playing, from what I could tell. there was a slam of a door, and the female was running, upstairs with both of her children. She put her kids in a crib, but then there was a flash of green light, and laughter. Then it cut off.

I stared at the fire a few minutes after it ended. This is what is bothering Serena? I mean, sure, she told us every detail, but to actually see it - to see how confusing it was -

"Rei?" There was a door opening, and I looked back to see Ami. "You've been in here for quite a while, are you alright?"

I nodded. One thing for sure, I was going to have to tell Serena about this. Maybe she had a few answers.

**Ok, first PoV is Rei. So, this is much better than Chapter 3. Serena's birthday is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. The only thing different about her looks is her hair; it started out red, but got switched to blonde. Her hair won't be switched to red until after she finds out who her twin is. I figured not to change her eyes, since her eyes are so close to green anyway. So, yeah! Thanks to Kaito; I know that chapter was stupid, I haven't read it after I posted it. Let me know if you guys dislike anything, and tell me what you guys don't dislike! Peace!**


End file.
